


Summation

by oohyou



Series: Totality [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Johnny Suh is Bad at feelings, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Ten is trying his best, Violence, other idols mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohyou/pseuds/oohyou
Summary: Some say that looking back at your past will help things add up. But when the past is full of memories you'd rather forget, is it worth holding onto the promises made back when?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Totality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889806
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a prequel to Remnant, taking place about 9 years in the past. 
> 
> a quick age reference:  
> Johnny-18  
> Taeyong/Ten-17
> 
> The mood of this fic would be a little more darker than the previous. Any trigger warnings you all think i should add, don't hesitate to tell me so that i can fix it.
> 
> I don't have much else to say, i hope you all enjoy!

The impact of leather against Johnny’s barely covered knuckles stung, as some blood smeared on the punching bags blue surface. Not that it mattered. 

His stomach rumbled in tandem with the thuds that echoed through the gym. He was hungry. He had been hungry for a few hours now, the last time he remembered eating had been the morning before.

Sand accumulated around his feet as each hit cracks open the many fissures in the old worn fabric. His feet slide over the concrete floor accidentally, throwing his next punch off balance. 

Johnny paused to correct himself. He usually was more careful than this, knowing that his caretakers would rather him slip and break his neck on the slippery floor, than buy new equipment. He broke his last pair of gloves; his knuckles were bright red as they broke past the thin layer of gauze wrapped around them. He had asked for a replacement, but the last shipment had been lost during the latest facility relocation.

Where he was currently, he never had a chance to find out.

The facility had no official name, nor did he ever see who ran the place. All he knew was that it was bankrolled by someone (s) wealthy, and that everyone that was detained was either a prime alpha or a prime omega. A new way of classifying alphas and omegas that exhibit abnormal behavior patterns like; a decreased response to baseline designation pheromones (but a hyperbolic response to other primes), a lack of heat/ruts, a distinct way of mating, and whole bunch of other things that apparently made the stealing and exploiting of people acceptable. 

He knew little about the purpose of the facility, by ever since he had been taken at the age of twelve, he had been tasked with fighting. In the beginning he fought for survival, the facility had put thirteen pubescent prime alphas to get with little foods and resources; if you didn’t fight for what you needed it would not be provided for you ( a lessoned he learned quickly). Now, six years later, he fought for money, but not for himself, for others.

Cackles were let out when another punch missed its target.

"Ah…don't tell me that you're getting tired?" Myungdae jeered from the corner of the room, tapping a black clad guard on the shoulder as he counting the fresh bank notes he had gained from the pre-fight betting pool.

Myungdae was only brave when the guards were around.

Myungdae oversaw the ‘care’ of him and the six other alphas that had past that survival stage at puberty (the seven that failed were placed elsewhere). He trained them and scheduled their fights; he wasn’t good at either. The stocky beta like to take most of the pitiful wages for himself and gave nothing back. But the facilities higher ups did nothing to change that, they were nothing but tools that could be replaced.

Sometimes he entered fights hoping they would be his last.

“Tired yet, Johnny?” Myungdae asked in foe concern, staring right past his shoulder. The beta never looked him in the eyes. For as big of a mouth he had, Myungdae was afraid of him, most in the facility were afraid of him (the guard’s finger was poised and ready over the trigger of his tranquilizer gun). He had little idea why, but he didn’t actively dissuade them from thinking that. 

Johnny didn't respond, choosing instead to solely focus on the three counts in his mind and on how numb his hands were getting at the repeated punches. They were going to be swollen later.

"Cheer up cherry bomb," Myungdae mocked, "today should be a happy day for you.” 

'Please don't,' Johnny pleaded in his mind. This was his first match after his birthday. He was eighteen now, old enough to mate for the sole purpose of making more prime children for the facility to exploit. 

It was far from a happy day.

"We finally see which of those sweet omegas you get to fuck," Myungdae stepped up to him, but not too close, as he shared a lecherous face with the masked guard next to him.

This wasn't a rare one-off comment and most, including the other alphas he trained with, shared the sentiments. It’s only the fact that most of these 'sweet omegas' were teens, that had him on edge. There were very few omegas his age at the facility, so whoever he was paired with was most likely younger than him, because everyone older were already paired up and mated.

“Maybe its one of the new ones-” 

Johnny's hand was quicker than his mind was, as he pushed the beta away from him, sending him crashing onto the ground. 

The moment didn’t last long, as the barrel of a gun was pointed at his face.

“Freeze now!” the guard yelled, “I will only ask once!” 

Johnny stayed still. 

The guard was terrified, his gun trembling as his body did. Which told Johnny that he would shoot. He was in no mood to be tranquilized. 

Myungdae collected himself from the ground slowly, grinning all the while.

Johnny felt annoyed. He kept the emotion off his face. Myungdae was a viper with eyes like a hawk. There wasn't much he could do about Myungdae. Anything outside of this moment was out of his power.

"Fuck you Johnny!" Myungdae retaliated, his face red with righteous indignation, "I'm happy you get to spend the rest of your miserable life here. You think you're better than everyone, but you'd be nothing without me!" 

Myungdae was a small weak-minded man, who found purpose in training stolen kids for money. His words meant little to Johnny.

Johnny resumed his training, laying hits on the bag once more, knowing that soon enough Myungdae would tire out and retreat.

"Just so you know, I bet against you," Myungdae spat into his ear, his laugh turning cruel, "I'll laugh when they turn that sweet omega over to Soohyun." 

Fuck. 

He hadn't known that his opponent was Soohyun. A prime alpha almost as equally strong, who had won two mating matches before. Unfortunately, Soohyun’s chosen mates didn't meet great ends, neither survived the mating process. Soohyun was sadistic and unwell. The only reason he was still allowed to live was because of the facility's greed.

While he wouldn't call himself kind, Johnny would never call himself cruel. Whichever omega that was set to be the ‘prize’ of the match, did not deserve a mate like Soohyun, no matter how much he dreaded to have to mate someone he barely knew.

"Poor omega might off themself before that mating night ends," Myungdae added, egging Johnny on for a response. 

And respond he did.

With a quick pivot, Johnny gave a hard jab to the beta’s stomach. Snarling menacingly, he dared the guard to make a move. 

The guard obeyed, shaking where he stood.

Myungdae gasped, reaching for Johnny's hand. Johnny didn't move, instead he forced his elbow deeper into the man's flesh.

"I'll be at the ring at seven," Johnny told Myungdae, letting the beta fall to the floor, before turning to the shellshocked guard without a backward glance at the beta. 

“Take me to my room,” Johnny demanded, holding his wrist out for his restraints.

The alpha’s quarter in this new facility looked exactly like its multiple predecessors’. It was meant to bore and disorientate, with steel grey walls and long monotonous hallways with virtually little to no direction markers. Johnny himself only knew how to get from his room to the gym by heart.

He followed behind the scared guard vigilantly. The facility guards were easily excitable, especially in groups, ready to put any of them in their place with just a mere ill preserved look. But even in the presence of three guards, he made it to his room without much fanfare, ordered to stay still until the lock of his room was closed behind him.

Finally alone, Johnny aloud his body to sag.

His room looked like all the other alphas rooms, four grey walls, a desk, a toilet, and a bed. They weren't allowed anything else. However, on his bed were a pair of new gloves and black shorts.

He had been sponsored for the night.

‘Someone must want me to win,’ Johnny suddenly understood why Myungdae had been bothering him earlier.

The news gave Johnny no motivation. Even though the black fabric on his bed felt like the finest silk, he would see none of the money placed on him. Nothing about his life situation would change. His night will end with him writhing with painful injuries, and he would be expected to repeat the same in a few days’ time. The only difference now would be that he may or may not have a mate.

A fucking mate.

He was only eighteen, what the hell was he going to do with a mate? 

Looking away, Johnny noticed the metal tray on his desk. It was dinnertime. Water, three boiled eggs and a double serving of rice, was the menu of the day. 

“The same as always,” Johnny settled down to eat. It was never enough, but he ate it anyway. 

After his early dinner, Johnny had nothing much else to do but to pick up his schooling books before the guards picked him up for his match. While the facility didn’t specifically offer education, it was around should anyone choose to pursue it. He hoped to at least earn his GED.

A few hours later, Johnny walking the mat, in his silky black get up and stiff new gloves (he was happy they were allowed this time). The auditorium was slowly filling up with people, all shadowing figures with masks on their faces to hide their identities. While he could feel some of their inquisitive stares on him, most of the patron’s attention was locked on the balcony over the ring, where the 'prize' was at.

"Oh, they picked a gorgeous one," Myundae commented from his side of the ring. Johnny had yet to acknowledge his presence, but curiosity got the best of him as he flickered up in the direction of Myungdae's view.

Most of the omega's face was shrouded with a veil, but he recognized the fox like eyes.

Ten.

He knew Ten. Just a year younger than him, Ten was one of the more coveted omegas in the facility. The other prime alphas liked to speculate about their mysterious omega counterparts, mostly focusing on sex and what they would do the them; but he could agree to liking Ten’s fresh forest scent and he was pleasing to the eyes.

He also knew of the many attempts Soohyun has tried to get at the slender omega. The other alpha had always been vocal about his want for Ten.

What the facility was attempting to do was cruel to both Ten and himself. While he didn't particularly want Ten or any omega (although he didn't have much of a choice in that), losing the match was becoming less of an option now. Soohyun would destroy Ten. But Johnny didn't want him either. However, this was not the first time the higher ups brought Ten as the omega they had chosen for him. He challenged that decision at first, and then was promptly thrown into solitary. 

This was the facility forcing its hand.

Johnny was left with an indecision. He could lose, and Soohyun would gain Ten as his mate; a mate for life that he would surely not treat well. And he himself would be forced back into solitary until he went crazy. Or win, and get stuck with a mate he barely knew, and eventually be forced to have children with them. Either decision left a lot to be desired. 

Soon enough, Soohyun entered the ring with a cocky smile and looking ready for a fight. Especially after catching Ten's eye up in the balcony. Johnny noticed how Ten froze in his seat, his eyes widening briefly in fear. Then he turned back to Soohyun who licked his lips lewdly.

This complicated things.

As the fight started, the noise from the crowd turned to a dull roar and his mind debated on what to do. A mistake, because it left him wide open to a hit on the side of his head. Johnny's eyes watered, as his head rattled to the side. He had been stupid to leave Soohyun with the opportunity. 

But Soohyun had his own weaknesses. The other prime was two years older than him, taken into the facility three years after Johnny had, so his cockiness was never beaten out of him like it was with many of the other primes (debatable at best, the rest just knew how to hide it better). After landing his hit, Soohyun’s laugh rang through the auditorium, sharing a smile with the crowd members cheering him on.

Heat invaded his chest as irritation flooded him, Johnny zeroed on the openings Soohyun left for him during his gloating. 

He would not let Soohyun land another hit on him again.

Taking his chance, Johnny dealt Soohyun with a series of rapid hits: one to the side of his ribs, another his jaw and an extra hard jab to his solar plexus. Dumbfounded, Soohyun staggered away in an attempt to escape.

It was now Johnny's turn to grin. If they had been allowed to use their alpha's senses, Soohyun would've already been down for the count.

While the other alpha was sturdy and strong, he relied too much on his raw strength, lumbering and staggering every which way as he threw his punches and attempted to grapple Johnny into submission; never noticing how open he left his thigh, face and back for Johnny to hit. 

Sweat beaded into his eyes, as a fresh wave of rage crashed into him.

He hated this. Being made to fight, all because he was born a little bit different. An alpha stronger than most, that wouldn't get taken down by the scent of just any regular omega. Alpha that they stole to mold into a weapon of their choosing. 

He should have been home with his family right now.

Johnny quickly countered a few of Soohyun's bumbling swings with quicker feet, landing more blows of his own as the other types to regain his footing. Both were sweating bullets by now, and soohyun’s skin was becoming inflamed with purple bruises. 

‘Are they looking for me?’ Johnny quickly wiped the sweat from his eyes, as Soohyun chucked off his gloves in a fit of fury. He longed for his mother’s fierce protectiveness and his appa’s warm arms. The thought of parents was brief, it had already been six years, the facility had been moved about a dozen times within those years, maybe his parents didn’t even know where to start.

Taking off his own gloves (he was prohibited from wearing them if his opponent didn't have theirs on). He had wanted to finish this match fast, but it seemed like Soohyun had a similar plan in mind, bringing Johnny into ahead lock before he could finish taking off his gloves.

"Give it up Johnny, I'm going to win this time," Soohyun growled into Johnny's ears, his breath hot as he tried to take Johnny down. Soohyun was trying to get him to submit, a win without actually trying. A win without work. A win without value.

Johnny winced against the weight, he would first forfeit the match before being forced to submit.

"The things I planned to do to that omega, after I bite his neck and show everyone he's mine...or maybe I'll choose a better place," Soohyun prattled on, believing he had the upper hand squishing harshly into the muscles of Johnny's shoulders, "I'll use him up, and when I get tired...I'll get rid of him-" Soohyun choked as Johnny uppercutted him under the Jaw.

Soohyun was talking too much.

After shoving Soohyun away, Johnny quickly wrapped his hands tightly around the other alphas throat. Soohyun thrashed about, trying to unlatch Johnny's fingers from his throat as his face reddened rapidly. 

They both know who was the strongest here, he just had been biding his time.

Johnny kept his hold tight, even when the unexpected sharp metal of an illegal knife pierced his side. He gritted his teeth against the pain, falling onto one knee as Soohyun dug the knife deeper into his flesh. 

By now the match should've been forcibly stopped. But this was his punishment.

His vision began to spot, and Johnny wasn't sure if he could keep his hold for much longer against the blooming pain, Soohyun began to gurgle at the lack of oxygen going through his lungs.

This should all be over soon enough. 

Soohyun's hold on the blood-soaked knife slackened as his eyes rolled back into his pallid face. After five seconds, Johnny let go, dropping Soohyun's unconscious form onto the bloodied mat.

Roars erupted around him, as a flash of red flooded his vision before everything went dark.

He had won.

..........  
Johnny woke up seemingly hours later inside the infirmary. He would know, past blurred sight, he recognized the faulty fluorescent light and the cracks that lined the ceiling, from the many times he had been here before.

After checking if he was alone, Johnny allowed himself to release a pained whimper. Everything hurt. Even the rooms chilly draft and the cold metal stretcher under him was too much for the bare skin of his upper body to handle, his thin silk shorts provided him no extra warmth. His left side stung every time he exhaled, a reminder of what had happened. 

He must have pissed someone way off if the higher ups allowed for Soohyun to have a knife. His punishments were usually more subtle; less food, more matches with little rest in between, but never this. Either way, if he so much as see's Soohyun again, he’ll kill him.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Johnny was intent on taking advantage of the little rest being injured could afford him. 

But then the door clicked open. 

He kept his eyes closed as the rooms lights suddenly flickered on. 

Maybe it was Ten?

It was an unusual arrangement, but after his last experiences with the facility nurses (the last few who had begun to get too handsy, which he put a stop to immediately), They ceased to send him one when he got injured. For a time, they let him dress his wounds alone, but after seeing how the healing process had stunted, they sent him one of the omegas.

Ten, in particular, which is how they knew each other and why he was so surprised that the facility had matched them together. He really should've seen it coming. They had been testing the waters when they sent Ten in during one of his worser injuries and he was left in a half feral state.

Ten knew nothing about caregiving, but Ten tried and his touch was calming.

He liked Ten. 

But could he eventually love him? He wasn't sure. 

But he wasn't left with mush of a choice, none of the facility matches were based on love.

'It could've been worse," Johnny told himself. It really could've been worse for both of them. He was almost glad his mate would be Ten. 

Almost.

Curiosity won, and he peaked over at the door. He had expected one of the facilities cold impersonal doctors (who he assumed were only around because of some sort of owed debt), or Ten.

But he got neither. No, it wasn't Ten, although this omega smelled vaguely of forest and something strong and synthetic. 

That was strange, there was only one omega that he knew of that had to use scent blockers.

Before he could think more on that, his side cried for his attention. Growing tired once more, Johnny closed his eyes (but left one cracked open) and attempted a light rest.

The sound of light footsteps grew closer.

“Are you awake?” said an unexpected but familiar face, his voice much deeper than Johnny had expected it to be (since this was his first time hearing it), but it held a soft quality.

“Yes,” Johnny croaked opening his heavy eyes, taking in the slender figure that had stopped beside his cot.

"Good."

Before he could blink, Johnny’s head was then wrenched to the side, banging slightly against the cement wall next him by the force of the omega’s slap.

Johnny's head instantly throbbed in pain, and he saw red.

“The fuck is wrong with you!” Johnny reached out to clasped onto the omega’s shirt, hauling him close to his snarling face. The omega weighed practically nothing as he was haphazardly settled onto of Johnny.

"You," The omega's stare was steady and slightly bloodshot as his hand slithered up the length of Johnny's side and next to his wound. A howl was ripped from Johnny as boney fingers dug themselves into the wound on his stomach. 

"You bitc-" Johnny's words caught as his breath chose to hitch, but once his grip loosened the pain was gone.

As angry as he was by the unprovoked abuse, there was only one thought on his mind.

"...You smell like bleach..," Johnny grumbled. 

Dark fathomless eyes found his own, stalling Johnny momentarily as something clicked.

'What was this omega doing here?'

He didn't know the omega’s name, but he and everyone else knew of him. Big doe (sad looking) eyes, a face that still possessed baby fat (younger than he was) but stunning, thin (though a bit sickly, like most of them were). 

Johnny never had a chance to catch the omegas scent himself, but he had been told that it was enough to drive even the mildest of betas wild. Which was one of the reasons behind the extreme scent blockers. The other reason was way this particular omega was so infamous, the omega had been chosen for almost three years now to mate with one of the facilities wealthiest benefactors (a legality, forget the fact that the unknown person had chosen a fourteen year old as a mate). None of them knew who it was, but the facility had taken extra measures to ensure that the omega stayed pure.

Johnny almost felt bad.

"Well you smell like death," the omega sneered, scrambling off Johnny's body, taking no measure to avoid the reopened wound at Johnny's side.

Johnny clenched his teeth, at the oozing sensation at his side. This was getting ridiculous. 

"Anyways," the omega sounded bored and absolutely nonplussed by the rising irritation in Johnny, that most would've taken caution to.

"I was sent here to clean and redress your wounds," the omega announced dragging a med cart from the corner of the room towards the bed. When the omega was occupied, Johnny noticed a purplish bruise underneath his left eye.

‘Redress? This cannot be the person they sent to help me?’ Johnny's thoughts were confused as he moved his stiff neck towards the man, “w-where’s Ten?”

The omega ignored him, opening a strong-smelling solution and drenching a small towel with it, before throwing the towel over his many scrapes.

Johnny withheld a hiss at the contact. He was beginning to wonder what he did to deserve the rough treatment. And why was he letting things continue? The solution was cold, and the omega's harsh passes over the skin of his arms and chest, almost had him screaming out. But he didn't. He didn't know how he knew, but any visible signs of discomfort would be seen as a win to this violent omega.

"Could you p-please!" Johnny stammered as a particular touch jolted in his spine.

The omega turned his head in fake innocence, but before he could poke again, Johnny slapped his hand away.

"Ten? Where is he?" Johnny asked again, and the omega pulled his hand to himself. He would’ve thought that Ten would be around, considering how they were set to be mated an all. Instead he got a homicidal omega. 

“Ten, is getting ready to become your perfect little omega, you won’t be seeing much of him anymore until next year.” The omega said bluntly, bending down to retrieve his water bowl, bandages and antiseptics. Without so much of a word, the omega preceded to peel off blood soaked through bandages on his body and various wounds.

It hurt.

"Soohyun got you bad," the omega mused, "he was always a piece of shit, but I never knew he was a cheat also?”

"What happ-happened to him," Johnny could nearly string his words together. 

"They gave him solitary, and after they’re sending him to the laborers indefinitely.”

Letting the news sink in, Johnny took a moment to linger on the spiderweb in the corner of the infirmary. He didn’t quite like how unsatisfied he felt. 

“T-that was good to hear, but.”

“But...you want to wring his neck?” The omega’s face stayed expressionless but intense on Johnny. 

“ye-s” Johnny answers truthfully. 

“I know how that feels,” the omega droned.

The omega did not possess the gentlest hands, and the tugging and pulling on his wound was leaving him lightheaded. But soon enough, it was redressed.

" drink this," The omega pulled a bottle out from his cart, and a large blue pill was pushed in front of his face, "and that should be all-"

"Taeyong get out, now!" The gruff voice of one of the guards called out, before clamoring inside the room and roughly taking the omega’s arm. 

"Who gave you this assignment!" he spat into the omegas face, hauling him to the door. The omega-Taeyong gave a smirk at him from over his shoulder.

In no time the omega was dragged away.

Johnny didn't even have the energy to say thanks before passing out.

.........  
Taking one last look at the prone alpha, Taeyong laughed soundlessly to himself as he was taken from the medical infirmary.

The alpha/beta pair escorting him were rough, walking too fast for his legs to keep up as they both led him by the arms. He didn’t put up much resistance. He already had been punished by the guards once that night, he didn’t want it to happen again. And he had already accomplished what he set out to do.

After throwing him back inside his room without his evening meal. Taeyong found himself chuckling louder to himself into a fit, in his prone position on the floor.

He hadn't expected his bribe to Hunseok to work out. Yeah, he would be without his suppressants for a while, but it was worth it. That alpha had been surprised by his presence, though he was much more calm than what the rumors about him had said. 

The alpha looked so harmless in his cot.

Picking himself up, Taeyong heaved himself to on his small bedroll. Taking care to avoid the wound on his face, he took controlled breaths. His hunger pains were normal, but the uncertainty he felt was unbearable. 

Things were going to change, and he was not ready for them to.

Staring at the bedroll next to his, he closed his eyes.

When he awoke, Ten was back in their shared room, already out of the ridiculous costume they made him wear and in his normal facility permitted clothes (a white shirt and black pants). Ten still had some of this makeup on, meticulously lined eyes and watermelon pink lips made the other omega look more striking than he already was. 

“Oh Yongie, I was so nervous! What if he had lost? I would’ve been stuck with Soohyun,” Ten sneered in disgust, drawing closer to Taeyong’s bed. 

The scent of pine forest trees made Taeyong entangled his fingers into Ten’s shirt to pull him closer and onto him. But when Taeyong went to place a kiss on Ten’s lips, the other omega turned away.

“Yongie, we can’t do that anymore,” Ten said weakly, his conflicted eyes peering down a Taeyong's lips.

“I don’t care,” Taeyong said, placing a kiss on Ten’s lips, then on his cheeks, then his neck; he continued downwards until the resistance left Ten enough for them to sprawl atop the bedroll. 

The kisses didn’t last long, both had a long emotion filled day. Settling in close together, they closed their eyes to catch sleep. Ten fell asleep instantly, subconsciously knowing that he’d have to wake up early to move back into his own cot before the omega caregiver awoke them (They had been caught a few times and the punishment had always been harsh). Taeyong stayed awake for a while longer, his right hand lazily wiping off the lipstick from Ten’s lips and smearing the line along his eyes. 

That alpha did nothing to deserve Ten.

Like the current bruise on his face, which still ached. Anger settled deep in Taeyong’s chest. He had received the bruise from hugging Ten for too long before the match. He had been trying to hide the tears in his eyes. The one thing he had been able to choose for himself was being taken from him.

And he was powerless to stop it. So he decided to let his anger fester. 

He hated his father.

He hated the facility.

He hated his future mate.

He hated Johnny.

........


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, drugs, depression, and unexplict allusions to suicide. 
> 
> If they're are anymore warnings that I might have missed, don't hesitate to tell me everyone.

..........

Taeyong was awakened by a tug at his arms. Prying his sleepy lids open, Taeyong caught Ten attempting to leave the cot without waking him, his thin arms sliding away from with way too much ease. 

"Where are you going?" Taeyong grumbled into the scratchy fabric of his pillowcase, inhaling the faint perfume of Ten’s forest scent. He didn’t want Ten to leave. Launching himself groggily at Ten, he dragged the other omega back onto his cot.

"Yongie!" Ten shrieked, once Taeyong started planting kisses all over his face then nibbled his way down his neck and chest.

"I want to be with you," Ten asked seriously, grabbing onto the sides of Taeyong’s face to look him in the eyes, "I'll get my work done early and after, we'll spend time together just us.”

Taeyong studies Ten’s face for a moment, trying to memorize the most that he could of it; the sharp button nose that he liked to poke, velvety cheeks he loved to run his fingertips over, and a soft pair of lips which were they only ones he wanted kissing his. Ten spoke no word of the alpha that would soon occupy most of his time and replace him; but he would take what he could get.

Leaning forward Taeyong captured Ten’s lips, putting most of his recent frustration into a kiss, leaving them both panting for air.

Before he could go further, Ten put an end to the assault fast, placing his hands on Taeyong's chest and pulling away, "Stop, I need to get back to bed, Heechun will be here soon," Ten exhaled, dropping kisses on the side of Taeyong’s lips.

Taeyong didn't want to let him go, the next time they'll be seeing each other would be at night (when they'll both be too tired to do anything other than stare longingly at each other from across the room).

"I'll miss you," Taeyong whined dramatically, grabbing onto Ten's hand before he could completely pull away and laying one last kiss on his knuckles. As he slid into his own cot, Ten’s blush could be seen in the blueish light streaming past the rooms window.

To call what they had a room was being generous. It was a cement cell; with four walls, a small stove that didn't work, a toilet they barely curtained off from the main "room", a shelf full of the bullshit the facility want them to learn, and a window that was way too small for either of them to fit through (they've tried many times). 

He and Ten had shared many spaces during their four years of knowing one another, ever since Ten's arrival (capture) at thirteen; when his korean was basic at best, and there was a lack of omegas their age around. They latched onto each other fast, making sure to stick together through the many transitions and location changes the facility has gone through. 

Taeyong closed his eyes, hoping to catch some more sleep before the day really started.

"Get up!" 

Taeyong’s eyes shot open, startled by the sudden noise. He should be used to Heechun's customary wake up calls, but they always managed to put him on edge. Subtly pressing his hand over his chest, he peered over at an equally apprehensive Ten; both sharing the same thought.

They had cut it too close this time.

He didn't like to remember the time where they had been caught holding hands. He still had minor scars on his hands from the lashes he had received from the incident. 

“Come on now, up! The both of you!” Heechun clapped his hands, his assistant (whose name he didn't know) came up beside him with a bundle in her arms. 

"Ten get dressed," Heechun ordered, directing his assistant towards Ten. In her hands was a pretty light blue satin shirt, similar to the items Ten had worn the night before, and a dark pair of pants. Both items made Taeyong wonder where exactly Ten was going to.

Not that he had much of a chance to ask, as Heechun's gaze settled on him. A gaze full of the usual contempt the beta had for him.

Heechun must have been pretty once. Taeyong could tell by the beta’s long black hair rolled into a neat bun, straight posture, and elegant side profile. Sadly, that beauty was only skin deep. Because everything else about the man was hideous. He had been stuck under Heechun’s thumb since his first day at the facility. The beta had been the one to take him away from his father. The one that finalized the amount in which his body was worth, tying his fate to a man he didn’t know; and the one that told him afterwards that his tears were useless.

He hated Heechun with a passion not reserved for most. Heechun knew, and matched the contempt with equal intensity as Taeyong raised his chin in defiance.

"Get ready for your lessons you ungrateful runt," Heechun pointed to the door, where a guard waited to take him to the baths.

Taeyong didn’t move.

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm getting you myself," Heechun threatened through tense teeth, bearing down on Taeyong with twice the force.

Mulling it over for a second, Taeyong chose the easy route and stood up from his cot, grabbing his caddy in the process. One his way out, he was barely able to say goodbye to Ten (whose view was blocked by Heechun) before heading out.

Heechun's threats were true and the older omega would not hesitate to punish him in front of others in the facility (it has happened before).

Not even a foot out of his cell, Taeyong was pushed into formation beside a guard, the nozzle of their stun gun digging too deeply into his lower back as they walked through frigid halls. The chilly air seeped past his thin sleeping clothes easily, making him shiver all the way to the communal showers.

Just another day.

……….

"Get the hell up Johnny!"

Johnny was jolted awake by the loud clang of the infirmary door hitting an equally metal door behind it.

“Now! You son of a bitch!” Myungdae flicked on all the room's lights, temporarily blinding Johnny in the process.

He was still injured, what the hell was he supposed to do? Jump up from his cot and follow the beta’s every whim!? Johnny glared at the cracked ceiling. It was barely dawn (it was still dark in the room) and his body ached, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Especially Myungdae, the reason he was injured to begin with.

"Congratulations, Johnny!" Myungdae said, making his way to the side of Johnny's cot with heavy steps that vibrated the floor, waving a bag in his hand. The confusion must’ve been written over his face, and Myungdae’s lips twisted in annoyance.

"Your sponsor was happy with the win," Myungdae took an envelope from the bag, dropping what Johnny assumed was his paycheck onto his chest.

“They also added a tip,” Myungdae pulled out a wad of about twenty or so banknotes from his pockets. He licked his fingers before counting the whole pack and throwing three or four bill's at Johnny, a few of them falling to the floor out of Johnny’s reach.

Johnny sighed in silent relief at his sponsor's tip. 

His account with the facility was way down. Most of the money he earned from his fights went back into the facility by way of lodging payments, food, and a few hygiene products (all of which began when he had turned eighteen). He really needed the money, having spent the last two weeks surviving off of rice and roasted seaweed, the cheapest items at the commissary. The meat from the night before had been a 'gift' from his sponsor.

"Anywho, get up and change," Myungdae dropped his bag onto Johnny's stomach.

Johnny bit back a groan of pain, hoping that the wound on his side hadn't reopened. It was in his best interest to do what Myungdae said. He was wounded and vulnerable, and Myungdae wasn't above taking advantage of the fact. So carefully and with a straight face, Johnny swung his legs to the side of the cot and sat up. Biting his lip, he attempted to take his mind off of the burning at his side. 

The wound was not well. But he'd rather endure the pain than let Myungdae see him in pain. The beta was already studying him with his beady eyes, searching for any weakness he could exploit. It would be a cold day in hell before he'd let that happen (again).

Grabbing the bag that had fallen onto his lap, Johnny was surprised to feel satin like fabric once he reached in.

"What is this?" Johnny croaked, his throat dry from both sleep and lack of water.

"Clothes dumbass," Myungdae sniffed, rubbing roughly at the bottom of his nose.

Not again.

Now that Johnny really observed, he could see Myungdae’s glassy red eyes and far off look. The beta must have bought a good amount of coke with the money he had won from the fight. Money that he had earned. Money that he needed to eat and keep himself in a personal lodging and not in the dirty group dorms.

"Clothes for what?" Johnny clarified, annoyance painting his voice harsh.

“Whoa settle down now,” Myungdae backed away slightly from Johnny, his eyes wavering hesitantly to the door.

"Those clothes are for your official mating statement. You and your intended will be meeting with the Coordinator to get your 'courting' process started," Myungdae spoke of the process as if it were the most mundane thing.

As if it were a simple task.

As if his life wasn't being planned by someone else.

It's times like these when the idea of escaping rears its ugly head. But he was on the edge, he didn't know how much longer he could live in a state of pain and constant hunger. It was too much. To the point that he meditated on taking other more permanent actions. But he couldn't allow himself to go down that path, something in him wasn't fully committed to it. But with little privacy and time to learn the layout of the new place the facility occupied, Johnny was running out of options and hope.

Thumbing at the expertly sewn garments, whose fabric slid over his hands like water, Johnny wondered who exactly bought the beautiful black velvet outfit for him.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Johnny reminded himself of the pointlessness of some of his thoughts.

Getting on to his feet, Johnny made quick work of putting on the clothes provided, liking how forgiving the fabric was against the bruises and scratches on his legs. He wished that he were alone while changing though, he could feel Myungdae’s eyes trailing across his back as he slid on his shirt.

The creep.

"I heard what happened to you yesterday after the fight,” Myungdae chimed in from his perch on a rickety stool, "That omega is a waste, if it weren't for his intended paying this facility the big bucks, I would recommend him to be mated with Soohyun. The bitch deserves it," Myungdae finished with a grumble.

Johnny kept his thoughts to himself, while tying the loose laces of his boots. None of that was his business.

“Back to you Johnny!” Myungdae clapped his hands, his emerging grin lewder than it should be, “now that omega you won yourself is a beauty, You know, I heard they show them how to please their mates,” Myungdae patted him on the back as if that were a good thing, “he might be too much for your virgin ass,” Myungdae chortled, making his way for the door, “Now, let’s go you have somewhere to be.”

Johnny’s mouth curled behind the beta’s back, as a heat on his neck arose.

He’s had sex...sort of.

Full on intercourse was difficult when privacy was scarce, but he and a few other of the alphas have had some heated sessions in many of the facilities' back corners and empty closets. He didn't like any of them romantically speaking (they were all assholes), but there just weren't many choices around. Not that he had a clear dynamic preference at all. Sometimes he found alphas too harsh, he hadn't been around betas of his age for a long enough time to even know if he liked them at all, and omegas seemed too breakable.

Speaking of omegas, he didn’t know how to handle ten, he wasn’t the gentlest person in both his demeanor and how he spoke. He would usually stick to monotone answers whenever Ten spoke to him during their infirmary time, just so that he wouldn’t make an ass of himself. However, Johnny could say he was attracted to Ten. The omega always smelled pleasant, and was always nice enough to him, though a little distant.

They could work. They had to work; it wasn't like he had any other choice in the matter.

Leaving the infirmary, Johnny followed behind Myungdae with stilted steps (no handcuffs this time, they all knew that he was too injured to do much). It felt like hell for him to walk, but a stun gun digging into his back kept him hobbling down grey lifeless hallways. When they passed the black slab over a pair of double doors, the only indicator for the alpha dorms, Johnny’s steps stuttered in place.

Where were they?

Unfortunately, his misstep was noticed.

“We're going somewhere else," Myungdae said a few paces before him, the nylon of his jacket swooshing obnoxiously with his steps, “to the mated/family units.” 

It took another jab at his back to bring Johnny back to his senses. He was getting fed up with the treatment, making him glare over his shoulder. Satisfaction rang through him when the guard flinched away (sometimes he enjoyed that people were afraid of him), backing away, removing the irritating presence behind him.

Resuming his trek behind Myundae, Johnny restrained his curiosity as they waited for Myundae to punch a code into a keypad which opened into a walkway bridge he had never seen before. Johnny squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight of the hall that wasn’t found anywhere else in the facility. Looking up, the walkways windows were too high up for him to get a good look outside.

‘Of course,’ Johnny’s heart sank slightly. He was even more surprised that the next hallway they had entered was equally bright, and with a breeze running through it that didn’t feel artificial.

‘Where are we?’ Johnny’s mind repeated.

They didn’t make it too far into the new area, instead turning into an open door at the left of them.

He didn't know why the sight of Ten surprised him. The room itself was an office (that looked as modern and as sterile as the rest of the facility). There was an older Beta (Johnny could tell by his neutral but faintly lilac smell), beside his soon to be mate.

His mate.

Right, they were all here for a reason. He had to accept that. 

“Sit down,” Myungdae pushed him down by the shoulder and into a chair, in front of a desk that was large, grey, and ugly. He could vaguely see Ten get the same treatment beside him but much gentler.

For some reason he began to get nervous, his hands getting the material of the armrest sweaty as he fidgeted in his seat. The feeling inside the office was a bit oppressive. From the corner of his eye (he wasn’t sure if he could fully look at Ten yet), Johnny could see that Ten was dressed similarly to him, but in baby blue silk. This was also one of the few times he had seen Ten with his hair away from his face, it fit him, it brought out his sharp catlike eyes and perfectly shaped lips. As the only color in the vicinity, the omega shined in the fairly depressing room.

"You may take your leave Mr. Gwan," said Ten’s Beta caretaker in dismissal, clearly the superior in the room, much to Myungdae's dismay as he protested under his breath but obeyed.

The beta then turned to him and Ten, his chin proud and upturned as he looked down at them (mostly at him, as Johnny could feel the man’s disdain for him from a mere glance), "You two stay seated and do what the Coordinator tells you. I'll be in the corner," the older beta turned away stiffly, his back too upright to be comfortable.

Johnny relaxed slightly once the beta gaze was off him, having not realized how tense he got.

The coordinator entered his office with little fanfare but placed his coffee thermos onto his hard desk with more force than necessary. The coordinator was an older gentleman, with a crown of silver hair and reading glasses on a broad nose, of unknown dynamic due to the scent blocker perfuming the air with a citrus scent. The man looked like a doctor, especially wearing an MD tag and lab coat, looking sketchy as hell (which reminded Johnny of how much their situation was nothing but a fucked up science experiment). 

The Coordinator's eyes were neutral, almost bored once he finally looked at them, "don't speak, I will tell you what you should know and only that," he said, pulling out a file from his side drawer.

"After your win last night Johnny, you also won the chance of having Ten as a mate," the Coordinator explained plainly.

Johnny wondered how Ten felt about being 'won', because the concept didn't sit right with him, but the only option would've been to let Soohyun win and just imagining that alpha in his place made him sick.

"There are rules to this though, until Ten reaches the age of eighteen the both of you are only allowed supervised visits twice a week for bonding purposes. During this time Ten will be taken off his suppressants…"

Oh yeah, they were expected to breed. That was the only reason they were here. He wasn't ready to be a father. 

The bulk of what the Coordinator continued to say was lost to him.

“...so, with that, you’ll both be officially mated in a year," the Coordinator stamped the file with what looked like his signature, before turning the file over for Johnny to ‘sign’. 

Johnny hesitated when handed a pen, his desire for the whole charade dwindling even more than the nonexistent amount it already was. This was all nonsense that he was being forced into. Mating’s were permanent for them. Why was he allowing them to do this to him?

Either way, Johnny signed his name at the bottom of the document shakily. 

He had no choice. It was either accept the facilities terms or death. They would kill him. It was an open secret around the facility, that no one spoke of, but he knew better.

Sliding the document away from him with what felt like stones in his stomach, Johnny kept his gaze fixed on the sharp corner of the Coordinator’s desk, his heart beating a mile a second as Ten signed the document with seemingly much more ease than he did.

The Coordinator took the now signed document with as much dispassion as he did everything else, "congratulations, minimal physical touch is allowed now."

Physical touch permission?

This whole process felt more than a little antiquated to him. Johnny’s mind briefly went over old history lessons his tutors gave him as a kid, with their strapping alpha's mating poor omegas (and very few times a betas), after falling head over heels them in love at first sight. The notion now was ridiculous. It was unrealistic. But then he was prompted to hold onto Ten’s hand, making Ten bow his head in shyness.

They fit nicely together.

This might not be so bad.

……….

“...as omegas, you are prone to moments of extreme emotionality. Here you will know to subdue that need. The ideal omega is docile for their mate…,” the tutor droned, until a click at the door prompted her to wrap up her lecture earlier than usual, “onto the next lesson, if you would both take out your readings...”

‘Class!’ Taeyong guffawed loudly at his thought, inspecting the ‘classroom’ he was in; a small closet like room, with just a few desks, white board, and a disgruntled tutor (who looked to rather be somewhere else). The curriculum in general was of normal subjects like math, literature and training (testing his alleged enhanced agility and sight, which didn't really feel too advanced), but with added courses like obedience and marketing (surprising. But he was supposed to immediately begin working for his mates' company once the time comes, on top of giving the old coot children), all paid for by his wealthy benefactor. He guesses he should be thankful he got more than the minimal education that most of the other omegas were given, but he wasn’t.

The student body was literally only him and a dreadfully silent new omega, who had also been sold to the highest bidder. What her name was, Taeyong never asked nor did he ever attempt to talk to the other omega (things were better that way). But she was pretty; with beautiful dark eyes, silky skin, and natural cherry red lips. And her mate was taking her away in a week on her birthday. He almost felt bad for her, though he wishes her the best deep down. Actually, he was jealous, she was leaving the facility while he was stuck for another year or two.

Taeyong was already getting agitated by the thought. He wanted to leave so bad, but his only way out was so undesirable. Forced to play a pretty young thing to a likely old baseline alpha. Too bad that wouldn’t happen. Even if it takes him shooting, stabbing, or biting the old man's dick off; he’ll find a way out. Taeyong was already preparing himself for either death or life in prison (it wouldn’t be much different than his life now).

When Heechun entered the classroom without Ten in tow (not that he had expected Ten to come along), Taeyong’s stomach turned. Both because of the beta’s presence (he hated the bitch) and because what he suspected were withdrawal symptoms.

Gulping thickly, Taeyong regretted having given away a week’s supply of his own suppressants to a recently mated omega trying to skirt around the facilities rules. The cramps in his stomach were abnormal though, never had his withdrawal pains been this severe. He didn’t know what the problem was.

‘I bet it was that damn alpha!’Taeyong slammed his pencil down on his desk in frustration at his body’s betrayal, catching Heechun’s attention in the process. 

“Taeyong why aren’t you doing your work?” Heechun commented, peering at him in vexation. 

His ‘work’ was a boring math quiz, and it was getting difficult to focus on it with bile threatening to escape from his mouth, “...I can’t.”

“Taeyong it's simple work, even someone like you can do it,” Heechun’s insult flowed easily from his mouth, not even gracing Taeyong with a look as he paced around the room.

If only the bitch would leave him alone!! Couldn’t Heechun tell he wasn’t feeling well!

“Go fuck yourself,” Taeyong said, past the sour taste in his mouth.

Heechan paused, still giving Taeyong his back, "what did you say?"

“Go fuck yourself Heechun,” Taeyong answered levelly, emphasizing each word. He could feel the other omega in the room tremble as Heechan's temper flared.

Welp, he did it again.

He often asked himself why he couldn't just bow his head and keep his mouth in check. He had grown to be good at ignoring his instincts. Instincts that he could faintly feel yelling at him to do the opposite of what he wanted to do. 

When Heechun finally turned to face him, his stony face was lit with quiet fury, "is this what we are doing today Taeyong? Furthering acts of stupidity like what you did to your face," Heechun grabbed Taeyong’s chin with a rough touch, his eyes narrowing when he noticed something, "you’re a fucking disgrace."

Taeyong sneered at the beta, his words were nothing new.

“When was the last time you took your suppressants?” Heechun pressed harder, shaking Taeyong’s desk when he pushed Taeyong’s head back.

Taeyong reevaluated (hesitated) with how he was going to respond. He could either lie and stretch the whole ordeal out (the last time he did he was sent to get bloodwork done, and was forced to drink a cocktail of suppressants to replenish the month he had gone without). 

Or he could tell the truth and accept the consequences that came with that. The truth it was (he really didn't want to go back to the lab. It was too cold down there and his arm ended up looking like a pin cushion from all the injections they gave him). 

“How did you think I got into the infirmary? Let’s not be daft Heechun,” Taeyong just had to push it, but he didn’t regret it, even when nails dug into his jaw.

“Why must you make things difficult? Open your mouth now!” Heechun growled, scaring the poor girl in the desk behind him (at least she knows what not to do now).

Glowering at Beta, Taeyong made sure to transmit as much hate he could through the look as he opened his mouth. Digging into his pocket, Heechun pulled out a pill bottle, poured three purple pills out and jammed them into Taeyong's mouth.

He swears, once given the opportunity, he was going to hurt Heechun badly.

“Now for this little stunt and what you pulled yesterday, you have been assigned to care for that alpha's wounds indefinitely,” Heechun let Taeyong go roughly, “I heard about that alpha, a nasty temper he has. I do hope you can survive him."

Bullshit.

And he wasn’t afraid. What he did the night before was pure impulse, he wasn't scared of the injured alpha (he had more important things that occupied his anxiety), but he didn't want to see Johnny again.

Can't he lose Ten in peace?

Can’t they see that his heart was breaking?

"Why?" The question slipped from his mouth and Taeyong felt like slapping himself for allowing it.

Heechun smirked, catching onto Taeyong's fumble.

“Of course you don't get it, you're defective. Now leave, I'm tired of looking at you,” Heechun waved him away, while calling for a guard.

Taeyong stomped his way towards the black clad guard waiting to escort him to his possible doom, but not before kicking over the trash can by the door for good measure. He was yanked away by the guard before he could do more damage, which turned out to be a good thing since his nausea returned and his vision doubled.

He felt like shit.

…..

The meeting with the Coordinator ended immediately after the official mating document was signed, Johnny barely got to even speak to Ten before he was escorted out of the office.

Now he was back in the infirmary, staring at the moldy cracked ceiling again. He didn't have much else to do but ache and be occupied by his own thoughts. He didn’t know how he felt about anything, but there was a gnawing feeling in his gut telling him that he should leave. He didn’t know when or how, but he needed to get out of the facility.

‘Escape to where?’ Johnny laughed in self-pity, which rang hollow in his empty room.

There was no way out. Cameras were everywhere, trigger happy guards stood just outside the room, and he still didn’t know where the hell he was (he might not even be in South Korea anymore). But if he did manage to skirt all that and escape, what was next? 

He couldn’t even fathom how life would be? 

If he couldn’t find his parents what could he do? He barely had education for a job.

Did his parents even remember him?

The infirmary door blasted open for the second time that day, taking Johnny from his spiral. Before he could turn over on his side and ignore Myungdae, Johnny was met with a face he really didn’t want to see again in the doorway.

‘How can someone so beautiful be so frucking crazy?’ Johnny thought as the omega glared at him, looking only slightly less demented than the day before (he actually looked kind of green in the face and sweaty to, with ebony tresses plastered against his forehead).

The omega didn’t look well.

"I have good news," Myundae entered the space unceremoniously pushing Taeyong forward by the shoulder, "since your previous caretaker is unable to fulfill his duty, Taeyong here will do his job. Your sponsor wants you ready for the next fight in two days’ time."

“What?’ Johnny sat up fast (his side burned at the abuse), feeling like he hadn’t heard Myungdae correctly.

How the hell was this going to work?

“Why him though? Can I get somebody else?” Johnny pointed at Taeyong, who practically hisses back at him.

The fuck!

“That's not my problem. He’s here for a few hours, and will be picked up later,” Myungdae pulled Taeyong in front of him by the arm.

“He’s right here!” Taeyong’s glare switched over to the beta, pulling himself from his hold.

"Whatever," Myungdae let go easily, and turned to leave, “good luck!”

To whom Myungdae directed his words to, Johnny didn’t know. The beta wasn’t one for explanations, often preferring to keep Johnny on his toes.

The asshole.

As soon as the infirmary's metal door closed, Taeyong marched towards Johnny, his large eyes furrowed and focused on him.

'What is he going to do?' Johnny would never admit out loud that he panicked, “what the fuck are you!-”

“Oh get over yourself,” Taeyong brushed past Johnny quickly. 

Johnny stood dazed as Taeyong hightailed it to the room's small bathroom, slamming the door open to fall on his knees in front of the toilet. The ugliest noise proceeded to erupt from the omegas throat as he vomited.

'The picture of grace,' Johnny stepped into the bathroom, not knowing what made him do so. Walking over to the prone omega, he poked at a sharp shoulder with the tip of his foot.

Taeyong glowered up at him, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, "why are you here?’ 

“What's wrong with you?” Johnny asked gruffly, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“They found out that I sold my suppressants and gave me a super dose,” Taeyong answered, flushing the toilet, looking less green than before, before laying on the cold concrete floor.

That sounded important, Johnny could admit they he didn’t know much about omega anatomy. 

"Is that why your back?" Johnny asked, wondering how comfortable the floor was as the omega struggled to find a comfortable position. 

"Who the hell told you that I wanted to be here?" Taeyong sneered, but his face rapidly changed as he booked it over to the toilet again and puked his guts out once more.

Not knowing what compelled him, Johnny reached over the mess at the toilet to grab his glass cup on the sink and fill it with water. Bile wasn’t a fun thing to have lingering in your mouth and throat. 

“Do you need water?” Johnny held the cup near the omegas face. In an instant, the glass cup was knocked from his hand, shattering against a far wall. 

Johnny saw red.

Was the omega defective!

That was the only cup he had. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I’m trying to help!" Johnny roared, already fed up with his unwanted visitor.

Taeyong visibly trembled at his words, something he usually reviled in, specifically from people that annoyed him (much like the omega). However, it felt wrong now, not that he got much more of a reaction from Taeyong.

“Well I didn’t ask you for it!” Taeyong dry heaved, looking as if another wave was coming but little else happened.

That's it!

Grabbing the omega by the collar Johnny lifted Taeyong up until they were eye to eye.

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you? Especially after what you pulled yesterday!" Johnny snarled. In the back of his mind his better education said that he shouldn't be doing this, but Taeyong had been pushing his buttons since they met.

He was getting tired.

Taeyong didn't fight the hold. Instead, the omega stayed eerily limp and his eyes were like peering into dark voids of nothing.

"Do it," Taeyong taunted with empty venom.

This is what the omega wanted. 

Suddenly Johnny let go, unwilling to give the omega the satisfaction of using him.

"You're not worth it," Johnny pushed Taeyong aside to leave and sit on his cot.

They proceeded to ignore each other. Well, Johnny tried to until Taeyong started to slump over in his position at a random corner, grabbing at his stomach.

“Do-do...you need to lay down?” Johnny felt dumb for asking but got up anyways and made his way in front of the omega.

“No, move,” Taeyong pushed away at his legs, which didn’t move Johnny at all, before attempting to stagger his way to another far off wall. But not before Johnny picked him up (the omega weighed nothing).

He refused to be responsible should anything happen to the particular omega. The facility would do worse than kill him, should their money bag omega die from his affliction in his vicinity. 

“Let go of me!” Taeyong punched at his back. 

The punches were weak, but still irritating against his wounds. Johnny grinned viciously when he dropped the omega onto his cot on his ass, making Taeyong scramble for his footing.

Soon enough Taeyong tired himself out, the sweat rolling down his face was rather disconcerting (his lack of scent was even more concerning for Johnny).

“You look how I feel,” Taeyong said deliriously, rolling around on the cot, looking mighty uncomfortable.

“Huh? Like what?” Johnny asked another dumb question (it was as if he couldn’t stop).

“Like shit,” Taeyong bit out, his damp face peering up at Johnny with a devilish smirk.

The little-!

"Put your head down," Johnny pushed Taeyong's head onto the pillow, his fingers tangling lightly in sopping wet hair, "sleep now!"

He could see Taeyong fight the command internally, sending a frown his way before his eyes eventually closed. 

‘Shit, it worked!’ Johnny hadn’t had much of a chance to use his alpha voice on anyone. He wasn’t allowed, and he never found the need for it when a good glare and some posturing gained the same outcome. However, using the voice wasn’t what he was trying to do, it just happened (and the results were wonderful).

'He must've been tired,' Johnny wandered over to the lonely stool next to the drawer of medical supplies (that the facility was so kind to keep stocked) and pulled out some new dressings for his side. He flinched when taking off the old bandage now caked it dried blood and cleaning the wound underneath.

He might as well sharpen his skills if the softly snoring omega on his cot was any indication of the future care he would receive.

He had a feeling that the omega didn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Errors are all mine, i'm sorry. I don't have a beta.
> 
> I don't know much of what i'm doing with this fic, so comments would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief suicidal thoughts.

.........

It took two extra rolls of gauze he had found in a dusty cabinet and three attempts for Johnny to wrap up the angry red stab wound on his side. By the time he was done with that he had no more bandages left for the scratches on his back, which he washed as best he could with soap and water. He still had his legs to check out, dreading all the work he had left to do.

Johnny was tired, his movements slowed as he washed away the suds from his bear shoulders, and his eyes would cross to the point that curling up in the shower and drifting off seemed like the best idea. The wound dressing process was made painstakingly long by the lack of time, knowledge, supplies and the fact that he couldn’t go five minutes without being interrupted.

As if on cue, a pained groan in the main room perked Johnny back into alertness, making him look out the bathroom door.

His ‘nurse’ was out of commission, and currently sprawled on the cot he should’ve been resting on. If getting Taeying—(Taeyeon...Taeyong?) to fall asleep was a headache, the omegas inability to stay still was worse. Rustling thin sheets off the cot and onto the floor, Taeyong let out a ragged whimper into the canvas fabric under him.

The sound was—upsetting.

It can’t be his biology that urges him to do it, Taeyong wasn’t the first omega in distress to ever grace his presence, and none of them had managed to pull any type of protective instinct from him. But whenever Johnny heard that whimper, his legs would move on their own and he’d find himself checking in on the shivering omega.

Like he was doing now.

Up close, the sight of Taeyong was not good. The bastard was sweating bullets, soaking the cot underneath (which Johnny knew would not be cleaned anytime soon).

"Tae-," Johnny reached down to shake Taeyong awake. All he got for his efforts was a frown.

"Tae?" Johnny shook him again with a force that would make a grown alpha stir. But the omega did little else but shake like a ragdoll. A very sweaty one at that. Johnny could practically see the steam drifting off the droplets on the bridge of Taeyong’s prominent nose. Lifting Taeyong's drenched fringe, Johnny checked his temperature.

“Shit, he’s running a fever.”

Wiping his hands on Taeyong's humid shirt, Johnny combed the room for a way to bring the fever down. His only solution was back in the bathroom.

Johnny turned around too fast and felt his wound stretch, "Damn it!"

After checking to see that he hadn’t torn anything, he returned to the bathroom and turned the cold water on. He didn’t know much about medicine, but he did know that he needed to bring Taeyong’s fever down before his condition could worsen. He had half a mind of dragging Taeyong to the shower, but his mind protested the thought of lifting the omega’s deadweight to achieve the task. Ripping the only towel off its rack, Johnny ran the threadbare cloth under the cold water before heading back to the main room and plopping it onto Taeyong’s head.

Taeyong sighed at the cool contact, his body going lax for a moment before tensing up again.

“Oh hell,” Johnny didn’t know why he thought this would be an instant fix.

For the next few hours, Johnny hobbled to and from the lonely bathroom sink to get a new fresh towel to wipe down the omegas sweat stained face.

The suppressants were really doing a number on Taeyong.

They did a number on most omegas, he had caught glimpses of suppressant fevers before, while temporarily placed in a co-ed infirmary. Taeyong’s symptoms seemed similar, the fever sweats, the uncomfortable movements, the lack of any scent other than blockers and medicine. It looked rough. But boy was he glad that one of them was on suppressants, there wasn't a single alternate scenario he could think up in which they wouldn’t end up dead otherwise. Compatible or not, unmedicated primes of different dynamic tended to react ‘extremely’ if in close quarters; be it violence or sex.

Or at least, that’s what the facility has told him. Johnny has yet to see these extreme behaviors, but he has heard rumors about them, especially the sex part.

Sex was something that should not happen. And it was not allowed, specifically between him and Taeyong. Not that Taeyong wasn’t—attractive, but the facility had already chosen a mate for Taeyong and himself; they couldn’t risk their lives for something as simple as untreated hormones. Not that hormones would change the fact that Taeyong hated him for some reason.

It took a million or so sink runs for Taeyong to finally stop sweating. With his pale and pruney hands Johnny checked Taeyong's temperature one last time, relaxing when he was met with cool skin.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked gruffly, his voice gravelly from sleep and his large dark eyes shooting death beams at Johnny from under his splayed hand.

Strangely enough, the look reminded Johnny of his mother. Like the time he was caught eating cookies with the housemaids during an event, when he was supposed to be impressing his mother's alpha stockholders with his piano skills. He hated the piano, his mother knew that, but it didn’t stop her from forcing him to practice for two hours a day.

Stuck in place, Johnny opened his mouth in silent denial to whatever it was that had Taeyong scowling and slightly flushed (Johnny hadn’t realized how close he had bent down when taking the omegas temperature).

“Get off me!” Taeyong swiped at him, the blow landing between Johnny’s eye and nose making him wrench away from the omegas reach.

"What the fuck-" Johnny grabbed his nose to check for bleeding (he really didn’t need a broken nose on top of all his other injuries).

Not for the first time, Johnny thought there was something majorly wrong with the omega they forced on him. He doubted that this was normal omega behavior. Taeyong was like the human incarnation of spite, as if the only thing that kept his skeletal figure functioning was anger. Anger towards him specifically. And Johnny wondered why? He had only met Taeyong a day ago officially, anything else before that was mere sightings of the infamous omega.

"What were you doing?" Taeyong demanded, touching his own forehead.

"You-"

"Answer me," Taeyong climbed out of the cot, his eyes searching frantically around the room.

"You had a fever,” Johnny stalked his way slowly towards Taeyong.

“Stay away,” Taeyong said pointedly. Slipping away from Johnny’s sight, Taeyong scrambled over to the workbench, emptied a plastic supply tray and aimed it right at Johnny's head 

“If you would let me talk—Whoa!" Johnny dodged the tray thrown at him.

“I’m not-,” Taeyong mocked, throwing a handful of tongue depressors at Johnny’s face, “-stopping you Johnny, so explain!”

Johnny’s nails cut into the flesh of his palms with how hard he was clutching them.

The omega was infuriating!

"You had a fever right after about an hour of throwing up your guts!” Johnny explained slowly, hoping his words penetrated through Taeyong’s thick head, “I was trying to bring your temperature down, with that rag-,” he pointed to the now dirty towel on the infirmary's dingy floor, “-On your head,” Johnny pointed at his own forehead for good measure.

Taeyong's face took on a contemplative look, his chest heaving from exertion as he debated weather or not to believe Johnny. 

Opening his mouth, Taeyong pulled at the roots of his already wild hair as he searched for his words, “I can see that. I’m not an idiot,” Taeyong’s voice turned droll, as if he hadn’t made a mess out of the room during his little tirade.

‘Unbelievable.’

The hours on his feet dealing with the wild omega suddenly began to weigh on Johnny, as his mounting frustration made him stomp his way towards Taeyong until their chests brushed and they were nose to nose (or better said, nose to air). Taeyong glared up at him, not backing down even though Johnny towered over him and possessed two times his bulk. However, Taeyong's lack of height and build didn’t stop Johnny from bumping their chests together, in challenge.

“With the way you jump to conclusions, I'm beginning to think otherwise,” Johnny glowered down at Taeyong.

"I didn't ask for your help, you should've left me alone," Taeyong snarled, returning the look.

Shivering and with bags under his strained eyes, Taeyong wasn't intimidating in the least. But the apathy in Taeyong’s eyes made Johnny feel uneasy.

"And risk my own ass? I didn't help you out of the goodness of my heart," Johnny laughed humorlessly, “If your caretaker returned and saw you sick, what is he going to think?”

His position at the facility was flimsy, people already didn’t like him, he didn’t need Taeyong’s deteriorated health making things worse.

“He’s the one that made me sick dumbass,” Taeyong smirked, “Look at you, scared of a beta and a couple of brainless drones with stun guns. Your pathetic.”

The comment wasn’t needed, now Johnny felt his temper rise. Which wasn’t something that happened easily. Despite his reputation, he rarely fought with anger, he was clear headed—focused. But Taeyong’s probing, his comments, and his lack of giving a shit; were all getting to him and he wanted Taeyong to feel the same way.

Johnny didn’t know much about Taeyong, but he knew one thing, and that thing was the biggest crack in the omega’s facade.

“I get it, you don't care. How cool,” Johnny taunted, backing away from Taeyong before his clenched hand did something on impulse, “I’d be miserable too if my ass had been sold to the highest bidder.”

Johnny regretted the words the second they left his mouth.

Taeyong visibly stumbled at the verbal blow, but he stood still as a stone as the temperature between them in the room turned frigid.

Exhaling, Taeyong blinked up slowly at him, giving Johnny a falsely pleasant smile, “Well, I think we should cut this little conversation short.”

Taeyong began for the door.

What was Taeyong doing? If either of them left the room, there was no knowing of what would happen. It could be bad, or nothing at all; but he wasn’t going to let Taeyong tempt fate while he was around.

“Stop!” Johnny yelped out of reflex.

“Fuck you Johnny,” Taeyong whispered venomously with his hand on the door handle, cracking the door open.

"Taeyong stop!"

Taeyong refused to listen, so Johnny took matters into his own hands. In two big steps, Johnny put his hand over Taeyong's and slammed the door closed. He hoped beyond hope that no guard was nearby, he was in no condition to gain the upper hand in a fight.

"Move," Johnny barked harshly into Taeyong’s ear, pulling him away from the door.

“No,” Taeyong slipped from Johnny's grip.

Why was he being punished?

“No what?” Johnny's voice cracked, he was so confused, "You're not seriously about to leave? Where are you going to go? They'll stuff you in solitary if they find you roaming the halls unsupervised."

"Solitary is preferred over being stuck here with you," Taeyong moved to the door again. Just to be yanked away back and caged by Johnny's arms.

Johnny couldn't keep up with this much longer. Taeyong seemed to have boundless energy fed by pure rage. But here he was leaning mostly on the omega, trying to mask the fact that he was out of breath. This needed to end.

Thinking of the only thing he could to get Taeyong to settle down, Johnny let out a mental sigh.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said reluctantly but also truthfully. What he had did was impulsive and only meant to knock Taeyong down a peg; that didn’t mean that it was right to say.

Taeyong didn't respond, sending death glares at Johnny's arms around his waist.

  
"I'm sorry, okay. Can you come and take a seat?" Johnny leaned a little more onto Taeyong (who was surprisingly comfortable). He was begging now, but he didn’t care anymore. He also didn’t know why he was so adamant about keeping Taeyong out of trouble.

"Your apology changes nothing, let me go," Taeyong said, prying at Johnny’s fingers.

“I know it doesn't, but it's something. Now can you just sit-,” Johnny turned Taeyong towards the cot's edge, “-back down.”

"No-" Taeyong started up again.

Damn it, why was Taeyong so stubborn? Johnny wanted to give up. However, he had already invested too much time into this and the last thing he was is a quitter, even with Taeyong pinching at his arms to let go.

He wanted to quit so badly, but fuck if he let Taeyong win.

“Sit down!” Johnny growled into Taeyong's hair.

The effect was instant, as Taeyong’s knees buckled and he dropped onto the cot with his face slackened in shock.

'Shows him right!' Johnny smirked, his ego quadrupling instantaneously. His alpha tone wasn't a fluke after all. But as quickly as it came, the effect wore off fast.

“Don't do that again. I’m not a fucking dog!” Taeyong went to kick Johnny in the shin, but he didn't get far as Johnny latched onto his boney ankle.

"Calm down Taeyong.”

Why was he even bothering again?

"Let me go," Taeyong gave two weak tugs of the legs before going lax as if he finally ran out of energy.

"Will you relax?" Johnny asked before making a move, he needed to be sure.

"Yeah, get off," impatient as ever Taeyong shot his hand out and aimed a quick jab to Johnny's injured side; Johnny let go as he let out a pained hiss. For a moment he was worried that Taeyong would hightail it towards the door again. However, the omega for once chose peace, slumping onto the cot again.

Johnny gave a silent thanks to every higher being he could think of.

His thanks was given too soon, as heavy footfalls of guards could be heard from the outside hall.

As if connected, both he and Taeyong turn to each other at the same time.

"Get on the cot," Taeyong rushed, jumping up and away to the workbench stool.

Johnny clamored onto the cot as fast as he could, while Taeyong rolled up next to him, taking the rag that was thrown onto the floor and slapping it onto Johnny's wound just as the infirmary door opened.

"Taeyong, it’s time to go," Heechun says the moment he slipped through the door.

Taeyong does little more than turn slightly in Haechun's direction, rubbing around Johnny's wound with a replenished fury.

Johnny bit his lips against the sting of having his wound irritated by the rough towel Taeyong was currently scrapping over the edges of his bandage. It took everything in him not to tear the demented omegas hand away. At this point, it would be a miracle if the thing healed correctly.

"I see that the suppressants seemed to be settling well," Heechun pulled a napkin from the depths of his beige pockets, “Here’s the rest.”

Johnny tried to keep himself impassive as the scene unfolded next to him.

“Heechun-” Taeyong hesitated for the first time that day “I can’t take anymore.”

“Take them. You need to finish the bottle,” Heechun stated sternly, pushing his hand in front of Taeyong’s face.

“I can’t handle more,” Taeyong shoved the beta’s hand away.

Johnny's bones chilled at the slap Heechun dealt swiftly to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong’s head ripped to the side, a bright red hand mark now staining his cheek.

“You don’t have a choice,” Heechun stated impassively, taking Taeyong’s face into his free hand and pressing down hard on his jaw.

Johnny tried to ignore what was happening, like he had been taught to. It wasn’t like he had the power to stop anything. But something didn’t feel right, He had seen Taeyong on those pills and he’s body didn't react well, it was beyond cruel to make him take more; there was also the increased risk of sterility to take into consideration also. If the pills were working why did Taeyong need to take more? And with that, it wasn’t like Suppressants were only for omegas, it was only pushed on them more because they could get pregnant more easily than betas.

Catching onto Heechun’s arm and using considerable force, Johnny pulled the betas napkin covered hand towards him.

“I’ll take them,” Johnny swiped the pills from Heechun’s hand and swallowed the three large pills dry.

What was he doing?

“Get up Taeyong, we’re leaving-” Heechun snatched his hand back. With tense lips, the beta hooked onto Taeyong’s arm and pull him to the door. Taeyong said no words, not even a thanks (not that he was expecting one) as he slipped out of the infirmary with one last look his way.

Dropping onto his cot, finally able to rest after hours on his feet, Johnny waited to be taken to his own room. His stomach cramped and his side still hurt, but his mind was at ease with his choice.

  
……….

Taeyong was boiling under the surface as he was dragged out the infirmary.

Heechun was fuming. His face masked it well; expressionless as always but the nails of Heechun’s hands were like talons digging into the flesh of his arms as he was drawn to the omega wing.

'Stupid Johnny,' Taeyong cursed the alpha in his head. Johnny shouldn't have taken the pills. He should've just taken them himself and avoided the hassle of Heechun in his vindictive bitch mode. However, deep down he knew that taking more suppressants was not a good idea. Heechun wasn't above overdosing him for some sick thrill.

Taeyong glared at the betas expertly coiffed hair.

Heechun wasn't above many things.

It stunned him little when his back met cement once inside the deceptively pristine walls of the omega hall.

"Whatever you did to that alpha, stop it now!” Heechun shook him, trying to get a reaction from Taeyong that he refused to give.

Taeyong laughed. He laughed whenever Heechun lost his expertly crafted composer, especially now that the betas eyes where bugged and spittle dropped down his chin.

He also laughed at Heechun’s implication that he had done something to Johnny. What was Heechun even getting at? He did little else but make Johnny's life miserable for the short time he was conscious. Which was what he set out to do (even if not exactly the way he wanted to do so).

The side of Heechun's jaw twitched in annoyance.

"I don't know how you got that alpha to do your bidding. But you will stop, and behave like a taken omega should," Heechun let go, pulling him by the sleeve to his room.

"For what you did. You will be getting no lunch today and only a pouch for dinner," Heechun pushed him into his cell-room, slamming the door shut on Taeyong’s face.

A pouch? A pouch was barely more than a glorified smoothie. He hadn't eaten anything all day, now he had to wait hours for a fucking smoothie that tasted like chalk.

"A pouch!" Taeyong kicked at the metal door.

"Shut up!" A guard yelled back, banging on the other side of the door.

"Fuck you to," Taeyong said more to himself, rubbing at his ringing ears after the metal on metal hit.

Now what was he supposed to do? No lunch meant that Heechun had no intentions on taking him to his lessons or training. He was stuck in his room until the beta got over his little temper tantrum.

Put out by the thought of being stuck inside his cell room all day, Taeyong took Ten’s pillow from his cot and then slipped onto his own.

“This sucks,” Taeyong stuffed his face deep into Ten’s pillow, the other omega’s sweet woody smell filling his lungs and leaving him warm. The tension he had been feeling since waking up melted away into an afterthought. He wasn’t allowed to indulge in Ten’s scent often. He was taught that the only scent that should appeal to him was his future mates. The faceless old bastard even went as far as to send him silk embroidered handkerchiefs drenched in his scent. Taeyong had stuffed each and every one of those disgusting rags in a bag at the bottom of the room's trash can, their aged whiskey smell was nauseating.

He couldn't catch Johnny’s scent, both due to his weak nose and scent blockers. But he was sure the alpha smelled of something rank like garlic or sweaty gym socks. Taeyong cut his own laugh short in exchange for a scowl.

Why was he thinking about Johnny?

“Fuck Johnny!” Taeyong punched the pillow under his head imagining the alpha’s dumb handsome face. He didn’t get many punches in, since apparently his body was tired. A deep bone exhaustion that was typical after such a high dose of suppressants, he could imagine himself feeling worse if Johnny hadn’t reduced his fever (which was something he will refuse to admit or acknowledge in the future).

He wasn’t tired enough to sleep though, so instead Taeyong laid there staring at the ceiling and wondering what Ten was doing. He knew Ten wasn’t taking his usual lesson and that he was being prepared for his mating, which will soon happen to him.

He’d rather be dead.

Maybe he should’ve swallowed Heechun’s pill’s, no matter how much his stomach had churned at the idea. His time was turning short, he would be eighteen in under a year. Taeyong’s heart raced. His vision for the rest of his life was a dim one.

Taeyong didn’t know how long he had been in the sole company of his thoughts, but it seemed like minutes later Ten was waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“What are you doing?” Ten wondered, following Taeyong’s gaze to the cold cement ceiling.

“Just thinking,” Taeyong checked if they were alone before pulling Ten down onto him.

“You do that?” Ten asked with wide eyes, slotting his hips beside Taeyong’s and tucking his head beneath his chin.

“Shut up,” Taeyong said, running his fingers through the fly-away hairs on Ten’s head, at last feeling settled after such a charged day.

“Are you feeling better?” Ten rubbed soft circles on Taeyong’s stomach.

His head had been more affected by the suppressants, but the feeling was nice. He just wondered how Ten knew.

“How-?”

Ten looked at him, “Heechun told me you weren’t feeling well, and that's was why you’re here early.”

Interesting, but Heechun had always treated Ten better so the news wasn’t surprising. However, Taeyong didn’t want to admit how bad he had gotten.

Taeyong brushed the side of Ten’s face and along his lashes, “Your eyelashes are pretty.”

“Thank you,” Ten blushed, leaning up on Taeyong’s chest to frown down at him, “but stop avoiding the topic.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Ten pulled out the big guns kissing Taeyong square on the lips. Ten's kiss was enough to have made his shitty day, and the current rumbling hunger in his stomach worth it.

“You caught me,” Taeyong confessed, grabbing Ten by the waist and wrestling him down to the cot’s thin sheets.

“I did,” Ten giggled at the feeling of Taeyong nibbling at his neck, “but don’t think I’m happy about you getting in trouble with Heechun again,” Ten poked at Taeyong’s chest.

“That's not my fault Chitta,” Taeyong let out huff, pressing his lips to Ten’s while sliding his hand down to Tens hips near the button of his pants. They couldn’t go all the way since they both needed to stay ‘pure’ for their mates; but it didn't stop them from doing other things.

Or maybe not.

“I know,” Ten pulled away, his frown from before deepening, “That’s why I snuck in a few lunch biscuits for you, they’re in my bag,” Ten pointed to a satchel on his cot, tucked in between a mountain of bags.

Taeyong grew troubled.

He could care less about his own situation, but Ten shouldn’t be putting himself at risk just because he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It wasn’t the first time the other omega had done it. There was even a time when Ten snuck into the omega infirmary to slip him something more substantial than crackers to eat. And another time when Ten had somehow found himself a cellphone; though it had neither battery nor service, they had to flush it down the toilet to not get caught.

Taeyong shook his head, grateful as much as he was concerned, “You really need to stop stealing. You have too much on the line.”

“I'm not going to let you go hungry if I’m able to prevent it,” Ten answered with a soft look on his face, pulling Taeyong down on him again to rub his face against his like a cat.

"Okay, just be careful please," Taeyong laughed at the ticklish feeling on his face, hugging Ten tightly.

“Taeyong,” Ten said between a million kisses on Taeyong’s neck and cheek, “As much as I’m enjoying this, I have to get up,” he finished with a hesitant twinge.

"No," Taeyong whined, tightening his hold.

"Really Taeyong, I have to go soon," Ten said, passing a hand over the short hair on the back of Taeyong's head, just how he liked it.

Taeyong slackened but wasn't ready to let go just yet, "Where to?"

It was already late afternoon, Ten couldn't possibly have another training.

"Johnny."

Taeyong tore himself from Ten’s arms, "Johnny?"

Ten's eyes widened at the sudden distance, sitting up himself also,"Heechun set up a meeting between us later this week, I have etiquette class later.”

"Etiquette class for what?"

The mere mention of Johnny's name already had Taeyong annoyed.

"I don't know Yongie, it would be my first time going," Ten shrugged standing up to head to his cot.

Taeyong followed Ten’s movement, not finding what he wanted to say exactly; it wasn’t like he could plead for Ten not to go.

Ten unzipped one of the many bags on his cot, pulling out shirts and pants of various shapes and sizes. Some were beautifully crafted silks and chiffons, out of which a few caught his eyes. He had never been so close to clothes that nice. He wondered why Ten was given them.

"They also want me to dress up as I would later for my time with Johnny," Ten asked out of the blue, pulling out a bronze shirt and looking at himself in the rooms only mirror, “Do You think Johnny would like this?"

Taeyong felt irritation creep up on him.

Johnny this.

Johnny that.

Who the hell cares what Johnny likes? Johnny was a weird alpha, who looked constipated most of the time, was shit at boundaries and didn't know how to shut up.

"Johnny seemed to like my shirt last time-"

"Ten?" Taeyong interrupted.

"Humm? What?" Ten muttered, switching over to a royal blue shirt.

‘Stop talking about him!’ Taeyong wanted to scream into Ten’s pillow, but this was neither the time nor the place for all of that.

“Nevermind, the thought escaped me,” Taeyong shook his head, “What were you saying again?"

"Does this look nice for John—for later," Ten had an uncertain look on his face. Taeyong could tell that he was trying to make the best out of things. No matter how his heart felt, they're situation was always temporary, and he wasn't the only one living through it (something he often overlooked).

Ten didn’t need someone reminding him about how fucked up their lives were; he already knew.

Decided, Taeyong stood up, his steps felt like lead as he approached the clothes spread out on Ten’s cot. It took him no longer than a second to pick up the grey marbled shirt he saw Ten linger on before picking the safer choices.

Walking up behind Ten, leaning onto the other omega’s back, Taeyong brought the shirt in front of Ten to see how it would look.

“This one is perfect. It was the first one that caught my eye, you'd look amazing in it," Taeyong wink at Ten through the mirror before them.

"Then I guess we have a winner," Ten gave him a shaky smile.

He had to remember that Ten had no choice in any of this either.

They’ll come a day where he'd learn to let go.

  
………

It took a re-scheduled fight and two more days of non-peaceful rest, for Johnny to feel somewhat normal again. His back had bedsores and he had a new scar on his side from his wound healing horribly, but at least he wasn’t in pain anymore.

It was now midweek and the only day he was permitted to fraternize with the other prime alphas; something that was more a ploy to inspect each alphas room, than for their mental well-being.

“You got two hours,” Myungdae announced, unlocking the rusted chains that held the doors of the facilities recreational yard closed, “Don’t do anything stupid, you know how you alphas can get,” Myungdae added snidely with a none too gentle push out the door, replacing the doors chain once Johnny walked outside.

The ‘Rec Yard’ was nothing but a small, fenced courtyard in the middle of the facility, which was outfitted with a picnic table, a play area, one broken basketball hoop, and a bench. The Rec Yard was shit, but the sunlight on his face was pleasant, and it felt good to breathe in fresh air occasionally. 

Dragging his feet through dead grass, Johnny made his way to ‘his’ bench, and sat down. The moment he did so, Johnny could feel eyes descend upon him from various parts of the yard. It was their strange form of greeting, one that made him gnash his teeth together from the tension he felt. From a quick glance he noticed the others in their usual places. Donghae scowled sitting crossed legged in the broken deteriorated jungle gym, Irene’s suspicious eyes glinted against the shine of her glossy nails while leaning against a far-off fence, and Minjun stared while sitting on the only patch of green grass in the yard. Only mild chatter could be heard from the few of the other alpha’s, while Johnny himself sat with a pin straight back and his eyes focused on nothing.

He’d much rather be locked up in his room. There was less strain in the atmosphere, and he could at least read a book for entertainment.

It wasn’t that he hated being outside, he loved it. His company could’ve been better. While not explosively aggressive like baselines, they were all territorial. Hence, the distance in which they all shared a space. Despite all knowing each other from a young age, none of them were friends

“John.”  
  
Johnny relaxed his stance somewhat at the sound of his name. Coming out of his daze when a dark head of too long hair and the beginnings of a handsome face blocked his view of dead grass.

Sehun, was the only other alpha that he’d call an acquaintance, and the only one he was willing to share ‘his’ bench with. He had known the other prime for two years now, when Sehun had appeared two facility locations back. Sehun worked security for the family ward and liked to tell him corny jokes. He by far, was the only other alpha to show him any sort of emotion other than aggression or disinterest.

“Hey,” Johnny gave Sehun a brief smile, scooting over on the bench to give Sehun space to sit.

“How are you keeping up?” Sehun asked, keeping a few good inches between them on the bench as he sat.

Just how Johnny preferred it.

“I’m fine.”

He really was, one more day of rest and he’d be back to feeling his normal amount of horrible.

“Good to know. Listen, I’m sorry about the security detail during the last fight, I don’t know how Soohyun manage to sneak that knife in,” Sehun apologized.

Johnny had no idea if Sehun was sincere or not, but he nodded anyways, “Thank you.”

“No, thank for sending Soohyun’s annoying ass away. And congrats on the mating match.”

Johnny chuckled at that. Soohyun was a thorn in everyone’s side.

“Speaking of omegas. Rumor has it that you had company?” Sehun turn to him with an overly interested face.

“Company where?” Johnny asked curiously, the only person he had spent time with other than Myungdae during the last week was Taeyong.

“You know,” Sehun smirked moving his eyebrows suggestively, “Taeyong, I think that’s his name? The omega that everybody, but you, isn’t allowed to get near of.”

“Ye-ah?” Johnny dithered, noting the increased eyes on him and Sehun.

“Does he smell nice?” Sehun started.

He wouldn’t know, Taeyong masked his real scent.

“Are his eyes really that big? Is his skin soft? His body...have you seen it?” Sehun’s eye shined at the possibilities.

Johnny’s enthusiasm for Sehun’s questions dwindled fast.

“You know that he’s taken right?” Johnny clarified for Sehun, “Any fantasy that you have, keep it a fantasy. Talk like that in the wrong places and you’d get your balls shot off,” Johnny finished with a lot more intent than intended.

“Not my balls,” Sehun sighed, obviously put off by the thought, “Okay, I get it.”

“Good.”

“So?” Sehun slid near him, smirking to the corner of the yard where the bathrooms and storage closet sat.

Minutes later, a hard-plastic shelf dug into Johnny’s back as Sehun pulled up his thin shirt, exposing his stomach to the chilly moldy air of the storage closet.

For some reason Johnny hadn’t been expecting this today. This was not something they did every time they saw each other, but it was welcome.

“Nice to see you to-” Johnny said between choked breathes when Sehun unzipped his pants.

“Ah-sorry, I had a bitch of a week,” Sehun kissed down his neck which normally had him up and ready to go. But, looking down at his crotch, nothing had changed.

‘Fuck!’

The damn suppressants had made his dick useless. He had no idea how long its effect would last.

"What's wrong with it?" Sehun asked, looking more than a little put out from his position on his knees.

“I don’t know,” Johnny answered, the heat of embarrassment on his face obscured in the shadowy room was a mercy, “It could be the medication they gave me?”

"Can you at least knot?" Sehun pressed the base of Johnny’s dick.

Nothing happened.

Was this a forever thing? What was Heechun feeding Taeyong?

Why was he even thinking about the demon omega who was the reason his dick was broke—again!  
  
"I-I don't think I can," Johnny wasn't freaking out, but he really was.

“Damn, it looks bad,” Sehun stood back up, letting out a bark of laughter that made Johnny punch the other alpha on the shoulder, "Let's hope your new omega doesn’t find out that your dick doesn’t work!”

"Fuck off," Johnny said mortified, pulling his pants back up and leaving for his bench as Sehun went to his usual perch on the slide. They separated at a good time, because when they returned to the yard Myungdae was already unlocking the entrance. Which was early for him to do so, Johnny had barely been in the yard for an hour.

"Sorry to cut your time short," Myungdae didn't look sorry as he motioned for the guards to separate him and Sehun,"but they scheduled in time with your future mate today and we're already late."

He barely had a moment to signal goodbye to Sehun before he was pushed back toward the bathrooms he had just returned from.

“Change,” Myungdae pushed a bag to his chest and pushed Johnny inside a stall.

Johnny was too occupied by his little failure earlier to react much to Myungdae’s pushiness. His mind was also distracted by the fact that soon he’d be meeting up with Ten.

He had a date!

He was in no way prepared to impress anyone today.

Slipping on the soft high-quality cotton shirt Myungdae handed him, Johnny began to wonder if these outfits came standard with the mating process or if someone was bankrolling his mating? If so, who? He hardly made enough money to feed himself every day, how would he pay for the clothes?

“Johnny hurry up!” Myungdae banged on his stall door, and Johnny slid into cotton slacks quickly.

“I’m done,” Johnny bursted out from the stall, nervous as hell but he wasn’t going to let Myungdae catch onto that.

He’d never been on a date before. Johnny had always envisioned it being a highschool crush he had finally got the nerve to ask out in a park after school. Maybe hitting the mall near where he lived, watching a movie and then an arcade, then topping the evening off with a kiss. Maybe somewhere deep down he was a romantic.

Johnny guessed that he’d never get to find that out, now that Myungdae was leading him down many twists and confusing turns down barren hallways, until Myungdae opened the chains to another set of doors that led outside.

“Get out there and wait,” Myungdae pushed Johnny outside once more.

He was so fucking tired of the beta, he didn’t want to bother with a retort.

Myungdae’s last words were lost on Johnny as he took in the space. It had been awhile since he had seen something like it. It was like the Rec Yard, but the smaller courtyard was actually maintained and cared for. There were flowers, a pond with fish, a fountain and real green grass. Johnny almost wanted to take off his shoes and feel the vibrant green blades through his toes. 

But he didn’t do that.

Instead Johnny looked up, and suddenly the facility never felt more like a prison than at that moment. The yard's roof was unfenced, making it one of the few places in which a glimpse of the outside world could be seen unobstructed. There was no way to escape, the walls surrounding him where too high and there was nothing to climb, but it was nice to see something of the outside world, even if it was only clouds.

“It's nice isn’t it?”

A soft nasally voice came from beside Johnny.

He stifled a jump at the sound. This was his first-time hearing Ten’s voice. Johnny found that he liked it. Ten’s voice held a soothing quality, which might not be saying much, considering that the only other age appropriate omega he's ever had close contact with was Taeyong (who was the opposite of soothing and calm, but had a nice voice too).

Thinking fast, Johnny plucked a semi wilted daisy from the ground next to his feet.

"H-hey," Johnny presented the daisy to Ten.

"Hi," Ten’s delicate fingers brushed against Johnny’s as he took the flower, “Thank you, it's pretty.”

Johnny perked up at the comment, withholding a very corny ‘not prettier than you,’ because k-drama lines came off as creepy in real life and he barely knew Ten.

But it wouldn’t be a lie.

Ten was beautiful, in a soft sultry way; not unreal like Taeyong. Ten also was small, but more robustly built than Taeyong. It would take more than a gust of wind to knock Ten down; he had a smile on too, the sincerity from it wasn't something he saw very often (he had never seen Taeyong smile. Taeyong acted like he ate nails soaked in children's tears for breakfast and took showers in battery acid to recharge his daily anger reserves—why was he thinking about Taeyong again?)

Most of all, Ten didn’t seem afraid of him, directing him to a bench near the pond. Sitting, Johnny kept a good gap between them, not sure how comfortable Ten was with his proximity. Ten closed the gap by moving closer to him, and then they both fidgeted as the conversation dipped.

"It's funny how things change," Ten tucked the daisy into the front pocket of his eye-catching shirt, which was grey but it complimented the tan on Ten’s skin nicely.

"A month ago, I was wrapping up injuries on your legs after your match with those guards."

That particular match had been rigged against him, landing him in the infirmary after being ganged up by about four guards. He had tried his best, but the odds against him had won.

"It is. All the times I've been around you, I've been either asleep or too high off medication to respond," Johnny passed a hand through his hair, making sure it looked nice. But then he felt Tens eyes trailing his hands movements then he stopped abruptly.

The corner of Ten’s lips lifted faintly at the move.

‘So smooth Johnny’ He was awkward today.

“Well, just so you know, even high off your ass you made great company. Every now and then you’d hum a song using my name, it was cute.”

How embarrassing. But Ten had a playful streak, Johnny liked it.

Clearing his throat, Johnny accepted it as a compliment, “I’m glad you liked my voice.”

“Don’t worry,” Ten leaned into Johnny’s side, as if he were telling a secret, “I never told anyone about it. You can still be big scary alpha without fear.”

“Thanks, I have a reputation to uphold after all,” Johnny met Ten halfway and winked, feeling elated when a blush stained Ten’s cheeks.

“Your welcome,” Ten’s lashes brushed against his cheeks as he smiled bashfully, “I would ask what you do on your time off, but I know it's not much,” Ten said shyly, “We’re both stuck here.”

Johnny nodded in thought, not wanting to ruin the mood between them with how he really felt about being stuck, he took a stab at Ten’s previous question, “Let me see; On my time off, I read, sleep, and stare at walls for a long time. You?”

“Wow,” Ten’s paused.

Johnny wondered if he had read their situation incorrectly.

“Same here!”

They both peeled into unexpected laughter.

It was too early to tell how their potential mating would work out. But Ten was easy to talk to, something very hard to find around these parts. Just because they were stuck with each other, didn't mean that they couldn't try to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any errors, I tried to fix this up as much I could.
> 
> Is anyone interested in a Ten POV? 
> 
> Comment if you can, I would like to see you all are liking this so far and it helps me with my writing.  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please drop a comment, it will help a bunch!!
> 
> I don't know how frequently i'll update this fic, but i'll try my best.


End file.
